1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitch ball mounts. More particularly, the present invention relates to the ball mount, the hitch ball, and accessory receiver tubes having a mount for mounting on (1) the shank of trailer hitch ball mounts, (2) the shank of hitch accessories, including but not limited to the accessories described herein below, or (3) the shank or body of receiver/ball mount extensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number and variety of automotive and truck accessories and attachments that are secured to a vehicle via a hitch receiver has increased. However, use of these accessories has been limited since a conventional receiver-type hitch historically consisted of only a single receiver tube. As such, utilizing an accessory precluded the ability to tow since use of an accessory necessitated removing the ball mount to insert a different accessory, such as a bicycle carrier, canoe rack, step, carry all, etc. It would be desirable to provide for the attachment of multiple accessories or at least one accessory to a trailer hitch ball mount or the like, allowing the trailer tongue to remain hitched to the hitch ball while maintaining the accessory supported for use.
Additionally, although some all-terrain-vehicle (ATV) manufacturers have begun installing hitch receivers, as opposed to hitch bars, on their ATVs, due to a hitch's mutually exclusive use design, most ATV accessories continue to be designed to attach to the ATV's rack system, leaving the single receiver hitch cavity available for its primary intended purpose, i.e., housing a ball mount for towing.
Although accessory attachment via the rack can be effective, with few exceptions, the accessories are generally not quickly attached or detached. They are generally bolted to the rack system and require the use of tools for installation and removal.
As can easily be recognized by one skilled in the art, hitch assemblies, attachments, accessories and implements for ATVs and lawn and garden tractors need not necessarily be of the same strength and/or rating s those designed for automotive use. Hitch assemblies and attachments for these off-road tow vehicles may be designed from less-expensive, lighter-duty materials and still function properly and serve their intended purpose. However, some hitch manufacturers are reluctant to produce less-expensive hitch assemblies and attachments made exclusively for ATV and/or lawn and garden tractor use, considering consumers unskilled in the art could inadvertently and inappropriately use a lighter-duty assembly not designed for automotive use on a car, truck, sport utility vehicle, etc., creating an unsafe condition. The misuse of a less-expensive hitch assembly designed exclusively for off-road use can be avoided, however, by modifying a standard feature on most conventional receiver-type hitches and corresponding ball mounts, draw bars, etc.
Thus, a multi-task trailer hitch assembly solving at least some of the aforementioned problems is desired.